


The one where the day is perfect

by Lescossa



Series: A lifetime together [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lescossa/pseuds/Lescossa
Summary: who doesn't love a Maggie/ Amelia/ Tessa/ Morgan story.
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Series: A lifetime together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681654
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The one where the day is perfect

The sun was just peeking through the window when Tessa woke up. The early morning light was just peaking over the mountain top. Reaching out to the spot that was normally filled by her husband, she found that it was empty and cold. Sitting up she could hear a fait giggle coming from downstairs. She got up to follow the noise that she knew was coming from her Amelia. One year old and she was so much bigger already. Walking down the stairs she stoped to look at the scene in front of her Amelia and Morgan where in the middle of the kitchen. Her husband was half naked with their daughter matched him. The giggles where coming from Amelia because of the raspberries Morgan was blowing on her tummy. She quickly toke her phone out and recorded them for a few minutes before walking down to join them.

“good morning”

“hey look Mia, its mommy”

Mia looked over at Tessa and broke into a round of giggles while clapping her fat fingers together.

“well there is my beautiful baby girl”

“Do you think we can say hi mommy”

Out came the most adorable sound ever. Tessa lifted Mia out of Morgan’s arm leaning over to give him a kiss.

“what time did you walk up, you could have woken me up I would have gotten up instead”

“no, it’s fine you were sleeping peacefully, and I wanted a little daddy daughter dance party this morning before you woke up. What are you getting up to today?”

“well I don’t have anything to do today because my meeting got cancelled and you are done hockey for the season so I was thinking that it might be nice to go out as a family show our peanut a little of this beautiful city.”

“okay I love it anywhere you had in mind”

“ well she is still super little but I was thinking A nice ride up the gonadal and looking at the view from the top of grouse mountain might be a good start on her grand tour of Vancouver”

“perfect let me take a shower and then we can head over.”

“okay well I will go get Mia ready and I need to eat something, did she eat”

“yea we did already, I will be back in like 15 mins”

And with a quick kiss Morgan was heading back up the stairs.

“okay my little princess let mommy get some breakfast and then we can get you dressed how does that sound”

Mia made some adorable baby nose as Tessa put some bread in the toaster and turned the coffee machine on. Looking down at Mia she saw how lucky she is. Mia had grown so fast it felt just yesterday she was in a hospital bed crying into Jordan’s shoulder as she refused to take any medication for the pain, she just wanted Morgan, but she sent him to another country. It almost felt like it was another lifetime ago.

But here they are over a year later and Mia was beautiful and perfect she had a head full of beautiful strawberry blond curls and the most beautiful green eye, and luckily for her she had Morgan’s nose. Cus she didn’t think she could handle having the nose she changed staring back at her every day. The fact she smells so deliciously good, she could gobble her up, boy was that sweet smell her crack cocaine.

Boy, she really needed to stop think about how adorable their baby was before she went an jumped her husband in the shower in need of another one.

Tessa never thought she would be a mom she always thought she was going to be single until she was in her 40s and then it was going to be too late. But then Morgan came along and she fell so in love with him, he never made her feel like she couldn’t do something, that she was less of a person because of the things that had happened to her. He only saw her as perfect and she can’t thank him enough for that.

10 minutes later she and Mia were ready to go, Mia was being strapped into her car set when Morgan jogged out of the front door.

“well there are the two most beautiful women in my life.”

“hey there handsome how was your shower”

“it was great how was our peanut” he said as he leant into the car to press a kiss to Mia’s head before he closed the door.

“she was perfect as always”

They hopped in the car and started on their way

“oh Morgan your mom called when you were in the shower asking if we could come over for lunch and I said we would. I think she is trying to see as much of Mia before we have to go back to Toronto.”

“that will be perfect it will also give us a chance to pick up Maggie as we haven’t stopped by yet.”

“ I wonder how she is going to react to peanut”

“she will probably fall in love with her like we all did”

They quickly arrived and soon enough they were in the gonadal, the views where as beautiful as ever and they even managed to see a few bears down below. Mia giggled the and happily clapped the whole way up.

At the top they found a nice grassy spot at the top. Mia loved to crawl around everywhere at the house and Tessa was almost sure she was no more than a few days often from walking.

This moment was almost to peaceful the ever so slight chirping of birds and her perfect family around her. Then out of the blue Mia let go of her hand trying to grab on to a butterfly and then she was taking little wobblily steps after it. Before she fell Morgan scooped her up into a big bear hug peppering her little body with kisses.

“ I can’t believe it toke a butterfly to get her to walk”

“gosh Tessa why do we have the most perfect daugther” Morgan said as he sat down next to Tessa

“ I don’t know but she really is. Is it bad of me to say that I want another?”

“wait what you want more kids Tessa.”

“well Morgan how could I not, our little peanut it perfect and while I love our family the way it is. I don’t want her to be alone I want her to have brothers and sisters to lean on and grow up with so yea Morgan, if I can have more kids with you then I want as many as you will give me.”

“yes, yes I want all of that with you. How did I ever get so luck.”

“ I don’t know how did we”

Tessa looked over at her phone,

“omg Morgan it 12:30 I said we would be at your moms at noon we have to go.”

They quickly packed up their stuff and Morgan scooped up Mia and put her on his shoulders. After the gonadal ride back down, they were soon pulling into his parents driveway.

“are you ready to see grammy Mia”

Mia started babbling. Morgan unclipped her from her car seat and they walked up to the door.

“hi mom”

“hi, their sweetheart, oh and there is my beautiful grandbaby, pass her over already I have been missing my beautiful Mia”

Morgan passed over Mia to his mom and she snuggles right into the older women.

“Tessa there you, how have you been sweetheart”

“I have been good Shirley it nice to see you.”

“mom where’s Maggie she hasn’t meet Mia yet.”

“oh, she is in the back yard with your dad lets go through its time for this princess to meet the other one”

They walk through to the back and say hello to Morgan’s dad Maggie comes running over to them and they can tell that she is happy to see them. After giving her the much need attention, she needs. They show her Mia.

“Maggie this is your sister Mia and we have to be careful with her she is still growing but she loves to play”

Morgan then let’s go of her collar and Maggie walks over to Tessa and Mia, and she gives a big wet kiss to Mia’s face. Tessa and Morgan both held their breath until she burst out in a adorable round of giggles. Mia lunged at Maggie and put her cubby arms around Maggie giving her a big hug. For the rest of the afternoon Maggie followed Mia around like a guard dog and when she went to show her grammy how she was a big girl who could walk by herself Maggie walked right there alongside her. And by the time Morgan and Tessa had packed both of them into the car they were both so tired that they were asleep before Morgan had even pulled out of the drive.

“I think she is going to be asleep for a while, so doing you think we can practise making that family we talked about.”

“Morgan!”

“What it’s been a good day, an amazing day. Our peanut walked for the first time, our dogs loves our daughter more than us and my amazingly hot wife told me she wants more kids. Can you really blame me for wanting to have some really hot sex with my wife?”

Tessa chuckled placing her hand on his thigh.

“somethings never change do they babe. How about I do you one better.”

“oh, really Tess what is better than hot sex with you.”

“how about instead of practising we actually go and start that family we talked about.”


End file.
